


【赫海】34歲的禮物

by hyw17night



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyw17night/pseuds/hyw17night





	【赫海】34歲的禮物

今天是李赫宰的生日。

雖然是生日，但李赫宰和李東海依然準備演唱會的演出，在練習室被眾人慶祝著，今年34歲的李赫宰感到滿足，晚上則是和李東海一同享用不錯的料理當作犒賞。

兩人回家，開著車伴閒聊日常瑣事，話題不外乎即將到來的舞台、未來更大的目標、super junior回歸等等，最後回到了名義上李赫宰的家。

今天李東海說要給他禮物，李赫宰有點期待，即使34歲了，他依然期待對方的驚喜，這是日常的情趣。

但這個禮物似乎和他想的不太一樣?

現在他的手被捆在後方，繩子的另一頭是床頭，人在床上動彈不得。

始作俑者走來，身上帶著剛沐浴完的香氣，李東海替他戴上了金絲眼鏡，便在他頰上親吻讚嘆: 「Perfect!」

「東海啊，這是?」強逼換西裝不說，被綁在床上就不是很理解了，什麼時候李東海也想玩play了

「噓，你只要乖乖收禮物就好了……」李東海爬上了床，跨坐在他身上，一低頭便給他纏綿的吻，舌頭舔吻著對方，感受到回應，便再加深，直到雙方氣息不穩才中止這場吻。

李赫宰意猶未盡的舔唇，他覺得有些難受，西裝褲讓他下身憋得不行，手被束縛，想要親吻、擁抱都做不到，只能任憑小老虎制裁。

「東海……幫我解開繩子吧。」李赫宰用臉蹭了對方胸口，想以撒嬌攻勢換取同情。

結果只得到一個不輕不重的巴掌。

「呀、就讓你好好收禮物了！」李東海褪去棉T,露出健美身材，李赫宰吞了口水，雖然不是很喜歡對方高頻率的健身行為，但不得不讚美這身肌肉在脫衣服時辣得可以。

現在這個很辣的男人只穿了一件寬鬆的短褲，坐在他身上蹭阿蹭，都要蹭出火了。

李東海埋進那人的脖頸間，汲取對方淡淡的男香，他啃吻著對方的脖子，小心翼翼的不留下痕跡，當他感受到臀部下的躁動時，滿意的在喉結處輕咬舔舐，聽到輕哼便繼續作弄，在他身上東吻西親。

其實李東海也是興致一來讓他穿上西裝，穿上西裝後的李赫宰像個禁慾的高冷菁英，尤其戴上眼鏡氣場一變，讓李東海感到興奮，偶爾玩玩制服play也是很不錯的情趣，挑起禁慾男人的慾火，不是一件很棒的事嗎?

李赫宰看那顆毛茸茸的頭在自己胸口做妖，把白色的襯衣都舔的有些透明，當感受到乳頭上的刺痛時，是那隻小老虎在他乳頭周圍狠狠咬了一口，忍不住回嘴:「原來你還是個寶寶啊……」

對方抬頭，嘴貼在耳邊低啞:「你在越南穿的衣服，我不是很高興，那應該是只有我能看到。」

他擰了李赫宰的乳頭，看著對方皺眉的神情：「歐巴，想要怎麼做?今天東海都聽你的，想要......東海怎麼做?」

多年的默契讓李赫宰理解對方想要玩的小把戲，既然要玩小情趣的話自己也樂得享受，頂了胯部，「東海呀，幫哥哥吧，這裡很難受。」

黑色西裝褲已經隆起，李東海知道已經把對方憋死了，再不給點甜頭等等難受的是自己，他順從得伏下身，用蠻力撕開了李赫宰的襯衣，吻從胸口、腹肌一路往下，解開對方皮帶，解開西裝褲，和預想一樣，已經等不及的慾望高高翹起，在內褲上留下濕痕。就著內褲舔上慾望，手伸進去替對方上下撫弄，從柱身到囊袋，拉開內褲，慾望彈跳而出，前列腺液讓頂端都溼嗒嗒的，李東海張嘴便含進去，用舌頭撫弄每一處，大口吞吐著，不時抬眼看男人反應，現在的李赫宰非常性感。

此時斯文敗類的男人，眉頭輕皺閉著眼仰頭喘息著，露出好看的脖頸線，嘴唇緊抿面上潮紅，金絲眼鏡下是隱忍的表情，滾動的喉結顯示著他在享受李東海的服務，衣服被撕開而露出緊實的腹肌，因為隱忍而爆出的青筋更加情色，他擺動胯部，想要更深入溫暖的口腔卻也不敢大力，就怕弄傷了李東海。

感受到嘴裡的鼓動，李東海知道他要射了，更用舌頭搔刮鈴口處，手也刺激著囊袋。

「東海，要射了……」充滿情慾的嗓音讓李東海心動，他喜歡這男人因為他而有反應。

把慾望吐出，不待幾秒。精液射出，白色精液在黑色西裝褲留下斑駁星點，還有一些濺到了李東海的臉上，下意識舔過唇邊白液，苦味在嘴裡散開，李東海皺鼻: 「呀、真難吃……咦？」

還沒抱怨完，忽然間被撲倒讓他有點懵。

「怎麼……」剩下的話都被堵住了，這吻霸道掠奪李東海的氧氣，把人吻得缺氧，舌根發麻。

「真的不太好吃呢。」李赫宰壓著製造情慾的人，黑髮凌亂落在眉眼間，眼神專注：「我們東海，真的很調皮，恩？」拉長的尾音讓人從頭到腳的酥麻。

「不喜歡嗎?」，他摘下男人的眼鏡，看進眼底情慾，「既然都掙開了，34歲的歐巴可以自己拿禮物吧？」拉著李赫宰的手，從短褲邊緣伸入，李赫宰摸到的是濕漉漉的小東海以及洗乾淨的後穴。

這是李東海難得主動讓出主導權，他們之間的性愛一直是場攻防戰，男人間的征服慾總會在他們的關係中增添一點情趣和刺激。

「我們赫宰喜歡嗎?」小腿勾起男人後腰，一舉一動都是誘惑。

李赫宰身體力行他的滿意，他將兩人脫得精光，大手揉捏著彈性極佳的臀部，兩根手指探入穴口，已經清理後的後穴依然濕潤，十分容易進入，不停吸吮著入侵者，一收一縮地，李東海被他弄得喘，啞聲地：「快進來吧，就說可以了……」

李赫宰倒了一些潤滑液在慾望和穴口，扶著傢伙，在潤滑液幫助下緩緩插入，穴口接觸到炙熱的頂端，便急著收縮的想要納入，他拍了拍對方的屁股：「呀、你別這麼急…… 」再往前頂，一個挺身插入，整根埋入。

「呃……」李東海叫出聲，李赫宰的慾望又熱又燙，正淺淺的來回插動，讓他不自覺絞緊後穴吞吐，想要更深。

李赫宰等待兩人都適應後，便抬起對方雙腿，開始一深一淺抽插。

李東海努力配合著他的節奏，收縮著後穴，今天李赫宰似乎很興奮，每一次都狠狠深入，拔出時又極為緩慢，李東海受不了這樣，便踹他，咬著他的手臂，張牙舞爪的像隻老虎。

「你、你快一點行不行……呃啊！」又一次的深入，整根肉棒連著囊袋都要插進來似的 。

他看見那個斯文敗類笑了，笑得撩人：「要快點？這樣？」

李赫宰抬起他的下身，自己則半跪姿態由上往下插入，打樁似得插入對方身體，囊袋與股間啪啪作響。

「呀呃……太……」高頻率的撞擊下爽得李東海洩出聲音，因為過於害羞又想壓低聲音，他咬起唇看著李赫宰滴著汗在自己身上馳騁的樣子，又騷又色，不禁想著：這麼色的男人、是我的。

被摸到前方時他感覺下腹脹，但又和想射的樣子不太同……

深紅色的慾望帶出了一些泡沫和腸液，李赫宰來回撫弄李東海的傢伙，以拇指按壓前端，漲紅的前端不停泌出液體，李赫宰知道對方要射了，他繼續撫弄，想要讓兩人同時達到高潮。

「哈、呼，赫宰，停下！ 廁、廁所……要尿了。」李東海掙扎，被操到射尿可是另外一回事了。

 

沒想到對方似乎更興奮，不只不停還把自己抱起，慾望插得更深，一下子插到了敏感處，突如其來的刺激讓李東海漏了一點。

「笨蛋……我要廁所！唔！」李赫宰把人抱到了浴室，在過程中每一次走動都插到敏感點，弄的李東海想射又只能憋著，他環緊雙腿不讓自己掉下而嘴裡又叨叨罵人。

落地後以為就這樣結束，他喘吁吁地說：「拔出來……啊啊」

那人只是把他翻過身，抵在牆上，一直往敏感點進攻，那人的手揉捏自己的性器，敏感的身體哪禁的起這樣的刺激，溫熱的腸液氾濫了後穴，沿著大腿根處緩緩流下。

「我們東海都濕掉了……好色，是個壞小孩，都尿出來了……」李赫宰壓著他的腰，不停擺動跨部，每一下都在浴室產生回音，李東海的腰因為用力而呈現好看的弧度，背部隆起的肌肉都在顫抖，因為過於羞恥，所以整個人都呈現粉色的，脖子到耳際通通都是，忍住的嗚咽聲，通通都讓李赫宰的慾望更加勃發，他想看李東海更赤裸的樣子。

「呃……」被刺激的不行，李東海也憋不住了，流出淡黃色的液體落在磁磚地上，在浴室發出水花聲響，李東海覺得羞恥，久久不抬頭。

在他尿的時候，李赫宰也拔出性器摩擦在他的股間上，白色的精液射出，射在讓他覺得性感的腰窩上，情色十足，疲軟的慾望磨蹭雙股間，插回了柔軟的後穴，淺淺抽插。

浴室裡，喘息聲不停，再來就是李東海不停的罵聲和肉體被揍的聲音以及李赫宰的道歉陪笑聲。

兩人一起泡在了浴缸裡，面對面，兩個大男人讓浴缸有些擁擠，腳很容易就碰到對方，

「赫。」 李東海舒服的將身體沈進熱水，閉上眼，享受被熱水包圍的感覺。

「嗯?」李赫宰幫他按摩著腳，語氣溫柔。

「生日快樂，我愛你。」聲音似乎要睡著了。

「恩，我也愛你。」回應溫柔如水。 

fin.


End file.
